Fixing Mistakes
by TinkerBerry3
Summary: Finn made the mistake of letting Rachel walk out of his life two years ago. Now he's trying to get her back but it'll be harder than he thought. Rated M for later on smut     some St. Berry also
1. Chapter 1

Finn realized that he made the biggest mistake ever two years ago when Rachel told him to come to New York with her and he said no.

"_Finn, please! You are so much better than working at a car shop. There is so much fire in you and we can be happy there. Finn… Broadway is my dream. My life! I won't give it up for anything. It will kill me to leave you but I will because… I have to. I can't put my life on hold and stay in Lima. We're getting older and our dreams are coming true and yours can too. Just… come to New york with me." The tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at Finn. She wanted nothing more than for them to live happily ever after but that wouldn't happen if he insisted on staying in Lima. _

"_Rachel, I can't. I promised Burt…"_

"_He'll understand!"_

"_No! Rachel! I'm not good like you or Kurt or Blaine, okay? I'm just… this is where I'm suppose to be. If you have to go to New York, than go. Go live your dreams. But… I'm staying here." Finn didn't want to say those words. He wanted to go with her but he was scared. Scared of rejection. Scared of not making anything of himself and holding her back. _

_The tears continued to fall from Rachel's eyes as she looked down, unable to look him in the eyes at her next words. "Then I'm breaking up with you."_

"_Rachel…"_

"_I'm gonna miss my flight." Kurt and Blaine were already in her father's car, waiting for her. All of her bags were packed and the one thing she wanted- no, needed- to go, wasn't. Finn watched a the girl of his dreams, his soul mate, the love of his life left from his life. _

Finn tried not to think about that day often, but he was about to right the wrongs from his past. He had gotten to New York over night and decided to sleep before setting off to find Rachel. He hadn't even told Kurt he was coming. This was going to be a complete surprise. Though they hadn't spoken since the day she left, his love for her never faltered and he hadn't been with anyone since.

Finn knew finding her dorm would be difficult and the only other place he could thing to find Rachel was the theatre. After a bit of confusion, he found the theatre of the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts and walked in quietly. He looked around the main hallway and found their current production. West Side Story. And Rachel was their Maria. He smiled to himself, remembering when McKinley did it and how perfect she was as Maria. He couldn't wait to see it again and see her shine.

Voices came from down the hall and Finn hid behind a corner. He wasn't sure why he his. It's not like he was there illegally, but he was glad he did.

"You were amazing as per usual, Rachel." Finn watched as Jesse's arms were wrapped around Rachel's waist. She walked backwards as he guided her down the hall, placing a small kiss on her neck. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair had grown a lot but she still had her bangs and it was curled. She wore a pale pink dress and it seemed as though she glowed. His smile faded when Jesse's lips found hers and they stopped walking. She pulled back after a few seconds, her face beaming with joy.

"Thank you. I have class but meet me after? We can get something to eat and then… you can come over?" Finn could feel himself growing angrier and angrier, enraged with jealousy.

"Of course. I'll see you later. I love you." Jesse kissed Rachel once more before she said, "I love you too," and Finn's heart broke into a million pieces. He felt tears sting his eyes and he bit down on his lip, looking away from another kiss. He heard the door of the theatre open and shut and looked back around. They were gone. And so was everything he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel got out of class early and decided to get some coffee before meeting Jesse. She smiled happily as she walked to her favorite coffee shop, right near campus, humming West Side Story tunes along the way. Everything was working out, and despite her being homesick for a year; she was loving New York more and more with every passing day.

Rachel walked inside and her eyes opened wide as she looked across the room and spotted Finn Hudson. He was hard to miss. He sat looking tired and annoyed. His messy dark hair gave her butterflies and she couldn't help but lean against the wall and just watch him. He hadn't noticed her yet and she was okay with that. Watching him playing with his phone was good enough for now.

Memories of her first day in New York entered her mind.

After arriving and getting settled in, Rachel looked around at hers, Kurt's, and Blaine's new apartment and sighed in content. She smiled to herself, thinking, "This is everything I have always wanted." Except that she was missing one thing. Thinking of Finn, back in Lima, made her drop to the middle of her room and start sobbing. She heard Kurt's voice and a knock but told him she was fine and made her way to the bed, curled up, and cried while holding onto the necklace he gave her for Christmas. He let her go because he wanted her to shine and she felt as dull as ever without him.

After about an hour of crying, she sat up, got out some pen and paper and began a letter. Sure, she could email him or call him, but this seemed more romantic.

Dear Finn,

I'm sorry I left like that. I'm sorry I said I was breaking up with you. I didn't mean it. I just… I was so upset because you should be here too. You should be with me. You're the one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true. But maybe for now, we can do long distance? We'll alternate who goes where for holidays and you can come see any shows I do and when I'm on break, I could spend it in Lima. It wouldn't be so bad. And don't laugh at me for saying this and don't tease me but… there's phone sex and stuff. I know. Me having phone sex sounds ridiculous. The point is, I don't want to break up with you. I want to marry you some day. I just hope you can forgive me and maybe I can visit soon or you can and we'll have a proper – not goodbye- but goodbye type thing. I love you. I miss you.

Yours Always, Rachel

She looked down at the letter for a long time. It began to get a bit smudged with tears and eventually she folded it up, put it in a box with her Finn necklace and the necklace he gave her and put the box in the back of her closet.

Rachel continued watching Finn, a small smile on her face.

"Give me a call when you get this message. I'm stranded in this city until I can get a flight out. Maybe tomorrow. Anyway… see you later bro." Finn hung up the phone and looked up from his coffee. His eyes widened as they met hers. She was as beautiful as she looked earlier and even more so now that she didn't have that annoying thing attached to her. He couldn't help the dimpled smile that appeared on his face and his heart began to race as she walked over.

"Finn. I… what are you doing here?" Rachel sat across from him and took his hands in hers. They couldn't wrap around his completely, but to her, they fit perfectly. It was like the entire coffee shop got quiet and it was only them. "I've missed you so much, you know. It's really good to see you. You look… great." Words just started flowing out. She didn't know what to say and felt like she was saying too much.

Finn smiled and moved his hands out of hers. He brushed her right cheek, lightly, and rubbed his thumb across the light rosiness from the cold. "You… are beautiful Rachel." Rachel felt her cheeks burn with blushing and she pulled away from his touch, sitting back. "Here to see Kurt or something? He umm… he didn't tell me you were coming."

"Oh… he… it was a surprise but now I'm kind of stranded." Finn laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"You can hang out with me for the day!" Rachel had completely forgotten about meeting with Jesse. How could she leave Finn all by himself with nowhere to go in the city? She couldn't.

"You… don't have any plans?" Finn knew she did but smirked at the thought of her forgetting about her plans with Jesse.

"Oh… umm… well I could cancel them." She stood up and took off her jacket and scarf. She started to walk to get a coffee but stopped by Finn's seat, bent down so she was level with him and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're here Finn." She smiled and pulled out her phone, dialing Jesse as she ordered her coffee. Once she get back, she sat back down and smiled over at Finn. "All yours for the day."

"Then it's a good day." He couldn't believe this. It was wrong to want to steal another guy's girlfriend but it was Rachel. The girl he wanted to marry, the girl he wanted to spend his life with, his everything. And there was clearly still a spark between them.

Rachel blushed at Finn's subtle flirtation and sipped her coffee, thinking of how crazy this day had turned. A good day turned into a great one and maybe a guy who wasn't her boyfriend shouldn't be the cause of that but he was. Finn could always make her day better. "Gosh… it's been so long. How have you been, Finn? Tell me what's going on with you." She leaned over, looking up into his gorgeous eyes, waiting for a response.

"Well… I had been going to school and running Burt's. I was going to community college for the past two years and got my GPA up so… I was thinking of transferring to another school. Maybe in New York… if I like it."

Rachel's jaw dropped and she sat back, suddenly flaring up with anger. "So… two years ago nothing could make you come here but now all of a sudden, if you like it, you're going to stay?" Rachel felt tears sting her eyes and it's like Finn knew she was about to stand up because he grabbed both of her arms, holding her from moving.

"No. Rachel… stay and let me explain. Please." He couldn't screw this up again. He couldn't let her walk out of his life again.

Rachel clenched her jaw and relaxed her arms, fixing herself in her seat. "Fine. Explain."

Finn sighed, looking at her and let her arms go. "I came here for you. I made a mistake two years ago letting you walk away and I've never been able to forgive myself. I love you. I haven't dated anyone since you left and I've been miserable in Lima. Maybe I'm not a city person but… I can adapt for you. I want to. New York is your dream and you're mine."

Rachel couldn't help but smile as a few tears fell from her eyes. So many thoughts ran through her head as she reached across the table and placed her hand on his cheek. She could listen to her head or follow her heart and in that moment, her heart was over powering every fiber of her body. She leaned across the table, sharing the first kiss that made her feel anything in two years.


End file.
